HOW WOULD WE COPE ?
by scottandbailey4eva
Summary: hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

" you tell me Rachel"

Rachel replied "what do you mean" Sean replied " someone told me at your office that this baby wasn't mine so is this baby mine?" Rachel looking worried " of course it is why would you say that" trying to hide her insecurity and walked out the room and rung Janet "hey Sean's caught on what do I do" Janet replied " you can come to mine and we'll talk" Janet met Rachel outside the shop where Janet got a bottle of wine and a bottle of baby sham and Rachel's craving of milky bar buttons

~X~

When they got to Janet's house Rachel was in a real state " Jan I can't do this not if its nicks but I can't get rid of her she's mine she's my flesh and blood but if she is nick's then what can I do he was a nightmare and "Sean is being so awkward and I can't take it anymore" Janet looked at Rachel who was sat with her box of tissues and said " right if you're ready then go home get some sleep I'll see you in the morning" Rachel said her goodbyes and headed back to hers when Sean was stood at the door " you listen here my house my rules you out now here's you stuff go" Rachel went outside and dropped to floor in unconsciousness again

~X~

It was 7:50 am and Janet was going to pick Rachel up when she found her laying there in a heap and she cried out " Sean get your backside out here now" Sean came running outside " Janet what happened" she replied " you tell me" resisting the urge to cry he began " I kicked her out last night and I thought she went to your house obviously she couldn't make it"

~X~

When Rachel came round she was with a doctor who said " Rachel you almost died what happened?" Rachel replied " my boyfriend threw me out then I just collapsed and next thing I knew I was here" she was then told that she must have someone with her 24/7 as this would probably happen again when she got out a week later she stayed at Janet's house

~X~

Rachel now 8 months pregnant was at Janet's house and she was just coming down the stairs when there was a knock at the door and it was Sean " what are you doing here ?" Sean replied " I want you back I've worked out that 2 weeks tomorrow was when you and me were in Cornwall the day before nick and a night with you so are you coming back?" Rachel rather pleased agreed and they went out for a meal where things went from bad to worse .

~ X~

When Rachel got to the meal she was low in colour and next thing she knew **bang! **she hit the floor and woke up in hospital " uhhhh where am I ?" Sean replied " hospital it happened again no there's some on who would like to meet you "what is …. Is she fine ?" Janet replied " oh Rach she's perfect has she got a name Rachel looked at Janet then back at her daughter " yeah err no" that will take a few more take a few more days any ideas?" at that moment Gill walked in and said " Amelia?" Rachel said " no too common" an hour went by and still no name then out of nowhere Rachel said " I've got it" they all said what and she replied " Lilly Janet Bailey" and Janet said " oh Rach its perfect" she said " I known the middle name even before she was born and now it all fits and I can't wait to take her home"


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel took little Lilly home with Sean as proud as can be and janet said " be aware that if you feel bored you can always come in and see us with the newest edittion to the MIT rachel laughs " don`t get any ideas she will do any job she wants as long as shes happy" Janet and Gill met up at Rachels house and they all came in and watched the tiny being squirm in her carrier then in her moses basket.

it was Monday morning and Lilly was 7 weeks old and rachel looked at her wide awake daughter " right mini me we`re going to see all my friends at my work and you will be loved as always" later that morning rachel waled in to the MIT and was shocked to find them all out with only Gill in who was in her office catting to the worst of all syndicates DCI Dodson who tried to get her arrested for nicks murder and as she knocked on the door Lilly began to fuss and Gill opened the door " Rachel yor here how are you feeling and this youalready know as DCI Dodson" Rachel glared " how are you mam?" she replied " fine how are you and this little girl doing?" Rachel smiled and forgot about everything that had happened between them " fine we`re both fine i just whish she would sleep long enough to give me some peace" Gill laughed " thats motherhood for ya"

later that week Rachel agreed to meet Janet in town to discuss what she was going to do about childcare for Lilly when she went back to work when the two met up Lilly was fast alseep in her pram as Janet said " well well well some people do anything for a few weeks off" rachel laughed and said " not exactly she sleeps during the day and cries all night well anyway how old is elise and taisie ?" Janet replied " Elise is 25 and expecting and taisie is 18 and needs a job and is qualified in childcare" can i have her number rachel quieried

Rachel and Sean were happy when things went down hill as Sean went missing when Lilly was 9 weeks old and got worse as Gill rung Rachel in the middle of the night " Rachel hun come and let me in please" and without thinking she got up and let Gill in " Rachel hun listen Sean was found dead on witshworth road i`m so sorry" rachel burst out crying " why how ?" Gill comforted her and said " whoever did this will be nailed for this"

but rachel had an idea who did it ...


	3. Chapter 3

two days went by and still no lead to the murder of Sean but all Rachel could think about was the person she knew had done it but wasn`t going to go to Gill about this she decided that she was going to stay quiet about it for he sake and little Lilly`s aswell, as she kept glancing at the letter on the table which read " Rachel no one will get hurt if you keep quiet about it and i can`t wait to meet little Lilly love you always... " Rachel dropped the letter and couldn`t read anymore it made her feel sick to the stomach ...

Rachel looked at her little daughter who was asleep in her pram ready to leave the house as Gill had requested Rachel to come to the office ,when she got there Janet took Lilly who was starting to fuss Janet looked at Lilly " well wel well how big have we gotten" Rachel laughed and made her way towards her bosses office and Gill replied " right Rachel how are you ?" Rachel replied " oh you know just trying to stay calm and normal for Lilly and the ... ermm neverr mind " Gill looked concerned " what are you going on about is there something you want to tell me because i know you Rachel and theres something your not telling me but if it`s nothing then you can sit down and listen "

Gill looked at Rachel and said " right we think we may have a lead for Sean`s death as we found a letter which we have reason to believe you have one similar as this one mentions your name and this one says at the end that if you say anything you will die as will your daughter so if you see the police don`t mention it love always J.

Rachel looked at Gill who was looking rather worried "no never heard od J.L.B and if i did know i would tell you i don`t want to endager Lilly`s life " as she looked through the blinds in Gills office to see Janet sat slumped in her chair with Lilly asleep with her backside in the air snuggled next to her was the blanket that Sean bought her the day he was born .

Gill looked at rachel " right i`ll ask you again do you know anything about the letter " Rachel looked at Gill then thought about the last thing she said to Sean and her chat with the person that the leter was off and broke down crying and said " yes and i`m scared they will kill both of us they`ve told me what do i do" Gill now very concerened said " right you come to work everyday ad you actually work and as for Lilly bring her carseat ,pram ,and moses basket and i will keep her with me during the day now tell me who is it Rachel " Rachel took a deep breath and replied

... it`s ... it`s my ...


End file.
